Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{8}{6p} \div \dfrac{8}{6p}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{8}{6p} \times \dfrac{6p}{8}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 8 \times 6p } { 6p \times 8}$ $y = \dfrac{48p}{48p}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{1}{1}$